Premier amour
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Ah la la ... la Saint Valentin ... Voici une petite fic fic courte pour vous attendrir ! Bonne lecture !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Romance, tout mimi tout plein !

Voili voilou ! J'avais envie d'être romantique, je suis fleur bleue en se moment ... normal, c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin ! XD

Alors voici une petite fic très mignonne ...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Premier amour**

¤ Son premier amour ? Il ne se souvenait pas avec qui il l'avait partagé.

Mais il savait qu'il avait eu un amoureux ... ¤

Dôméki, chez lui : Que fais-tu ?

Watanuki, à la table du salon : Ca se voit pas ? Je **TRAVAILLE** !!!

Dôméki : Non, tu rêves.

Watanuki : NAN !!! JE NE RÊVE PAS !!!

Dôméki : C'est ça. Je le vois bien que tu rêves. T'as l'air vraiment ... comment dire ... à fleur de peau ?

Watanuki : Dis pas ça !!! Ca ne te concerne pas ! Pas un gros con comme toi !

¤ Il reprit ses devoirs, agacé par ce salaud de Dôméki.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Ben tout simplement, Dôméki avait insisté pour que Watanuki reste chez lui l'après-midi et Yûko l'avait forcé à accepter.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ...

Mais Watanuki n'était pas d'humeur à travailler.

Il regardait les cerisiers en fleur ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu rêves encore.

Watanuki : J't'emmerde !

¤ Watanuki rêvait bien ...

... ces cerisiers lui rappelait bien des souvenirs ...

µµµµµµ

C'était il y a 6 ans, il était en sixième, et il avait 11 ans. À l'époque, il n'avait pas encore de lunettes.

Il était un peu seul dans sa classe : personne avec qui discuter, personne qui ne voulait l'aborder, ...

Tout le monde le trouvait bizarre.

Il voyait des choses bizarres, c'est vrai. Mais il ne l'était pas pour autant.

Alors pourquoi cette solitude ?

Et les seules fois où on venait le voir, c'était pour lui faire subir des "tortures" ... d'horribles brimades ...

Pourquoi tout le monde lui en voulait ?

Ces questions le torturait.

Mais il s'était habitué à cette solitude. Enfin ... à peu près. On ne s'habitue jamais à ce genre de choses.

Quant aux brimades ... il en avait gardé un pansement sur le genou, de celle hier soir.

C'était en avril, les cerisiers faisaient danser leurs fleurs et tomber leurs pétales.

Dans la cour, des garçons jouaient à la balle.

Assis sur les petits menant de la cour au bâtiment des cours, Watanuki les regardaient avec rêverie. Il les trouvaient tellement beaux ... ¤

Garçon : ATTENTION !!!

Watanuki, tournant la tête : Hein ?

¤ Il se prit la balle de plein fouet ...

Il en tomba en arrière sur les marches ... ¤

Watanuki : Aïe ...

Camarade : Tu ramènes la balle ?

Garçon : Attends ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'est fait mal ?!

¤ Ce jeune homme, un brun plutôt grand pour son âge, aux yeux dorés, vient le voir ... ¤

Garçon : Ca va ?

Watanuki : ... j'ai mal ...

Garçon : Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Watanuki : Non, ça va aller ...

Garçon : Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki : ... oui ... oui ça va ...

Garçon : Attends, je t'accompagne aux toilettes ... t'as un cocard ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ C'était bien la première fois qu'on se souciait de lui ...

... il en était ... touché ... ¤

Garçon, relevant Watanuki : Viens là ...

¤ Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le bâtiment. ¤

Camarade : Eh ! Tu viens ?

Garçon : Continuez sans moi ! Je reste avec lui !

¤ Ils allèrent dans les toilettes. Un robinet avait été tourné, et Watanuki passait de l'eau sur son oeil. ¤

Garçon : Ca te soulage ?

Watanuki : ... oui ...

Garçon : Tant mieux ...

Watanuki : ... pourquoi ... tu te soucies de moi ?...

Garçon : C'est normal, non ?

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : Et puis je te sentais seul. Ca fait un moment que je te vois et que j'ai envie de te parler, mais je n'osais pas t'approcher ...

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : Ca dit qu'on aille sur un banc ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il tremblait un peu.

Il sentait ses larmes monter aux yeux.

Pour une fois, on le considérait.

Pour une fois, on cherchait à le connaître ... ¤

Garçon : Ben ... ça va pas ?

Watanuki, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper : Excuse-moi ... c'est tellement rare qu'on s'adresse à moi ... aussi gentillement ...

Garçon : ...

¤ Il reprit sa main, et, d'un air rassurant, lui sourit. ¤

Garçon : Il ne faut jamais désespérer. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi sans mauvaises arrières-pensées. Seulement ... on ne le voit pas forcément !

Watanuki : ... snif ...

Garçon : Ne pleure pas ...

¤ Il lui essuya ses larmes. ¤

Garçon : Allez ... souris-moi.

¤ Watanuki ne savait pas s'il devait le faire.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il rougissait.

Le garçon avait l'air si amical ...

Il finit par lui sourire, timidement. ¤

Garçon : Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué !

Il hocha la tête, en continuant de sourire. ¤

Garçon, le reprenant par la main : On y va ?

Watanuki : ... hum ...

¤ Ils sortirent. Le soleil brillait fort. C'était bientôt l'heure d'entrer en cours, mais ils avaient enie de passer un peu de bon temps ... ¤

Garçon, assis sur le banc avec Watanuki : Tu as l'air pensif depuis tout à l'heure ... je te gêne ?

Watanuki : Non, tu ne me gênes pas !... mais je ne suis pas habitué ...

Garçon : Je vois. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'amis.

Watanuki : Non ... ils me trouvent tous bizarres ... parce que je vois les esprits ...

Garçon : ...

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : Je sais ! On m'a déjà parlé de toi ... je connais ton prénom ... Kimihiro, c'est ça ?

Watanuki : Tu me trouves bizarre aussi ?

Garçon : Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Watanuki : ... parce que ... parce que ...

Garçon : ...

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : Dis ce qui ne va pas. Je t'écoute.

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : ...

Watanuki : Des fois, le soir ... on m'emmène dans des maisons hantées ... elles sont habitées par des esprits hideux ... ils m'enferment ... à l'intérieur ... et ils me demandent d'envoyer ... les esprits contre eux ... et tous les soirs ... à la sortie du collège ... je ...

Garçon : ...

¤ Wtanuki fixa ses pieds ... ¤

Garçon : C'est pour ça ... que tu as ce pansement sur le genou ?

¤ Le petit brun hocha la tête. ¤

Watanuki : ... cette fois ... il voulaient que je trouve le monstre du vieux manoir, là-bas ... ils ont eu peur ... ils m'ont enfermé encore une fois ... non seulement y a pas de monstre, seulement des esprits, les mêmes que dans les autres "maisons hantées" ... mais j'ai dû m'en sortir seul ... J'ai foncé dans la porte pour sortir ... j'y suis resté plus de deux heures entières ... c'était affreux ...

¤ Il laissa ses larmes aller, une fois de plus ... ¤

Garçon : C'est horrible. Ils sont vraiment dégueulasses.

Watanuki : ... je n'en peux plus ...

Garçon : Et tes parents ... ils le savent ?...

Watanuki : Oui ... d'ailleurs ... je quitte le collège dans trois jours ... je vais à l'autre bout de la baie de Tokyo, loin de tout le monde ...

¤ Un long silence s'installa ...

Le garçon regarda ses pieds. ¤

Garçon : Dommage. Moi qui pensait avoir un véritable ami avec moi ... dommage ...

Watanuki, surpris : ...

Garçon : ... mais si c'est le mieux pour toi ... je te souhaite d'être heureux dans ton nouveau collège !

Watanuki, touché : ... merci ...

Garçon : ...

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : ... tu sais ... ce soir, si tu veux, on se retrouve à l'entrée. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ... si tu es d'accord ?

Watanuki : Hein ?!

Garçon : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne t'enfermerai pas comme ces imbéciles !...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Sur le moment, Watanuki hésita à lui faire confiance. Etait-il vraiment digne de confiance ?

Et puis, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils se connaissaient ...

Il était d'une douceur sans pareille ...

Cela devait le rendre plus méfiant.

Et pourtant ... ¤

Watanuki : ... pourquoi pas ?...

Garçon : À neuf heures ? C'est juste avant le couvre-feu mais ... je tiens à ce qu'il fasse nuit ...

Watanuki : ... oui ...

Garçon : Super.

¤ Le carillon sonna. C'était l'heure d'aller en cours. ¤

Garçon : Ah, c'est l'heure ! Tu vas en quoi ?

Watanuki : Euh ... en maths ...

Garçon : Moi je vais en histoire.

Watanuki : Ah ... c'est bien ...

Garçon : Passe un bon après-midi ! Je t'attends à l'entrée du collège de soir !

Watanuki : Euh ... d'accord !...à...à ce soir !...

¤ Le garçon repartit.

Watanuki n'avait aucun ami.

Et maintenant que quelqu'un accepte de lui parler ... et surtout qu'il était sympa ... et attachant ...

Il voulait lui faire confiance.

Il voulait donner une chance à leur amitié nouvelle.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, le soir, à attendre à l'entrée du collège.

Il faisait nuit noire et son ami n'était toujours pas arrivé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ...

Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Etait-il sérieux ?

Ou lui avait-il joué un sale tour ?

Il avait peur ... ¤

Garçon : Kimihiro ! Excuse-moi pour le retard !

¤ Il arrivait en courant. Il prit Watanuki par les épaules en arrivant, ce qui surprit celui-ci. ¤

Garçon : Je suis sorti en douce, j'ai failli réveiller ma tante qui ronflait devant la télé ! C'est pour ça que j'ai du retard.

Watanuki : ... ah ... et ... ta tante ? Pas tes parents ?...

Garçon : Ma tante est ma seule famille. C'est elle qui m'élève depuis quelques années.

Watanuki : ... je ne savais pas, désolé ...

Garçon : C'est pas grave.

¤ Il se mit derrière lui et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. ¤

Watanuki : Eh ! Tu fais quoi ?

Garçon : Je t'emmène quelque part. Je ne te dis rien !

Watanuki : Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir !

Garçon : Fais-moi confiance.

¤ Il le fit marcher dans le collège, dans tous les sens, à droite et à gauche ...

Watanuki se posait de plus en plus de questions. ¤

Garçon : On est arrivés.

Watanuki : Enlève tes mains alors !

Garçon : Pas maintenant.

Watanuki : Mais pourquoi !?!

Garçon : Pour t'embêter.

Watanuki : MAIS EUH !!! ENLÈVE TES MAINS TU ME STRESSES !!!

Garçon : Ne hurle pas, tu les fais fuir !

Watanuki : Fuir quoi ?!

Garçon : La surprise !

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : Voilà, c'est bon ... je les enlève.

¤ Il les enleva.

Ils étaient sous le cerisier, à côté des bancs.

Watanuki fut éblouit par la surprise.

Des esprits bienveillants ressemblant à des lucioles et de magnifiques papillons colorés volaient autour d'eux. Un odeur enivrante de cerisier donnait l'impression d'un songe. Le garçon était satisfait de son cadeau. Son ami en était heureux. Cela se sentait sur lui.

Une chaleur s'empara de lui ...

Son coeur battit à toute allure.

Il se sentait bien ... auprès de lui ...

... ici, avec les lucioles et les papillons ...

... c'était ...

... comme un rêve ... ¤

Watanuki : ...

Garçon : Alors ? Ca te plaît ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il sourit, un sourire éblouissant, emplit de joie et d'émotion. ¤

Watanuki : C'est magnifique !

Garçon : Je savais que tu aimerais.

Watanuki : C'est incroyable !... J'étais persuadé que tu allais te moquer de moi !... Que toi aussi, tu ne voyais rien !...

Garçon : Je ne les vois pas tous. Mais je sens la présence des esprits. Mon grand-père était exorciste, j'ai hérité de son don. Je te crois quand tu me parles des esprits. Je sais que tu as raison.

Watanuki : C'est magnifique !... Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !... Vraiment, c'est ... comme un rêve ! Je ...

¤ Il en pleura de joie. C'était un garçon vraiment adorable. ¤

Watanuki : ... merci !...

Garçon : Je voulais te voir heureux.

Watanuki : C'est la première fois ... depuis si longtemps ... que je suis heureux ...

Garçon : J'en ai l'impression.

¤ Watanuki continua à verser ses larmes chaudes. Le garçon le prit dans ses bras ... ¤

Watanuki : ¤rougit¤

Garçon : Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux, Kimihiro. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. D'accord ?

¤ Ces mots avait touché Watanuki profondément. Il en avait le coeur emballé.

... son estomac faisait des noeuds ... ¤

Watanuki : ... oui ...

¤ Il glissa ses mains derrière le dos de son ami, resserant ses doigts dans ses vêtements ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je te promets d'être heureux ...

¤ Ils fermèrent les yeux, se serrant l'un contre l'autre entre les papillons, dans la nuit presque noire, ayant pour seule lumière un lampadaire et quelques lucioles, et pour seul abri un cerisier ...

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, main dans la main ...

Watanuki en était un peu rouge ... ¤

Watanuki : J'habite ici.

Garçon : Ah ouais, c'est une grande maison.

Watanuki, lui souriant : Oui !

Garçon : Bien. Alors bonne nuit.

¤ Il lui lâcha la main et repartit.

Watanuki lui fit un dernier geste de la main.

Son ami lui répondit.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Quelqu'un lui porte de l'importance ...

... il repense à la scène sous le cerisier ...

Et en devient plus rouge qu'une tomate. ¤

Watanuki : _Il faut peut-être que je rentre ..._

¤ Et il rentra dans la maison.

Le lendemain, Watanuki retrouva son ami à l'entrée du collège. ¤

Watanuki : Bonjour !

Garçon : Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Watanuki, rougissant à la question : ... euh ... oui ...

Garçon : Moi aussi ! J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi alors je t'ai attendu.

Watanuki, vraiment rouge pour le coup : Ah ... ah oui ...

¤ Le garçon lui prit la main. ¤

Garçon : Je t'accompagne en cours !

Watanuki : Euh ... d'accord !

¤ Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, prirent leur déjeuner ensemble, parlant de choses et d'autres sous le cerisier.

Ils étaient heureux. Déjà très liés l'un à l'autre.

Watanuki se sentait vraiment bien en sa compagnie ...

Le garçon était très attentif avec lui, et très chaleureux.

... et parfois ...

... il en avait la tête qui tournait et le coeur qui chavirait ...

À la sortie du collège, le soir ... ¤

Garçon : J'arrive vraiment pas à me dire sue tu pars après-demain matin ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ L'ami avait les yeux tournés vers le sol. Il était triste ... ¤

Garçon, relevant les yeux : Mais on se voit demain !

Watanuki : Oui ! Demain !...

Garçon : À demain !

Watanuki : À demain !

¤ Il partirent chacun de leur côté, pensant l'un à l'autre ...

... Watanuki ne voulait plus partir ...

... il avait un ami ...

... et il ressentait des sentiments très forts envers lui ...

... qui dépassaient l'amitié ...

De partir, il en sentait son coeur poignardé.

Si seulement il avait su ...

... il n'aurait jamais demandé à ses parents de partir ...

La veille du départ arriva. Et les deux garçons mangeait encore ensemble ce jour-là ... ¤

Garçon : Tu l'as déjà visité ton nouveau collège ?

Watanuki : Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ca va être la surprise.

Garçon : Ouais. J'espère qu'il sera bien et que tu ne seras pas seul.

Watanuki : Mais je t'ai toi ! T'es mon ami ! Non ?

Garçon : ... si ... mais crois-tu qu'on se reverra ?...

Watanuki : ...

¤ La question qui tue.

C'est justement cela qui lui faisait peur.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de son ami à ses parents. Parce qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Il avait peur de leur avouer qu'il aimait ce garçon ...

... qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je n'en sais rien ...

Garçon : Moi non plus ... ça me fait peur ...

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il fixa son bentô avec tristesse. ¤

Watanuki : ... moi aussi ...

Garçon : Je ne sais pas si ma tante accepterait que je corresponde avec quelqu'un ...

Watanuki : ... mes parents ... je ne sais pas non plus ...

Garçon : C'est dommage ...

Watanuki : Oui ... je suis d'accord ...

¤ Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il en avait peur.

Et si ce garçon ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui ? Les amitiés très fortes, ça existe ... ¤

Garçon : Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que tu te feras plein d'amis là-bas ! Tu verras !

Watanuki : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

¤ Non. C'est lui qu'il voulait, pas un autre.

**Lui**.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du collège.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Le garçon avait l'air vraiment triste.

Watanuki partageait cette tristesse ... ¤

Garçon : Bon courage pour ton nouveau bahut.

Watanuki : Ca ira ! Je te promets que ça ira !...

Garçon : J'espère que oui.

Watanuki : Il n'y a pas de raison.

Garçon : ...

¤ Watanuki ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. ¤

Watanuki : Mais aucun autre ami ne te remlpacera. Tu es unique pour moi.

Garçon, fronçant les sourcils : ...

¤ Il lui sourit, finalement. ¤

Garçon : Pour moi aussi ... tu es unique ...

¤ Il se fixèrent encore et encore ...

... ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider à partir ... ¤

Watanuki : J'ai oublié mon sac de sport ... j'irai le récupérer demain matin. On se reverra peut-être demain, comme ça.

¤ Il lui sourit. ¤

Watanuki : Merci pour tout ... À bientôt, alors !...

Garçon : Oui, à bientôt !...

¤ Il lui fit dos.

Il reprit le chemin de la maison.

Cela lui faisait mal, très mal ...

... il avait envie de pleurer, encore ...

Mais il se retient.

Il devait se rendre plus fort ...

Le soir, il se coucha.

Il eût beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Il repensait à son ami.

Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments ...

... et priait pour le recroiser le lendemain ...

Le jour du départ arriva.

Comme prévu, Watanuki revient au lycée.

Sa mère l'attendait à la sortie.

Il traversa la cour, surveilla tous les coins, espérant revoir le garçon. Mais il ne vit personne.

Il récupéra son sac.

Et il fit demi-tour.

Il était désespéré. Hier avait été la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Cela lui faisait un choc.

Il décida de faire le tour de la cour ...

De repasser par le petit jardin ...

... pour revoir les cerisiers ...

Ils étaient d'une splendeur à couper le souffle.

Le vent faisait voler les fleurs ...

Et ses cheveux ...

Et aussi les cheveux du garçon au loin, sous un autre cerisier.

Son regard croisa le sien.

C'était sûr.

Il l'attendait, là.

Il semblait soulagé de l'apercevoir ... ¤

Watanuki, son coeur s'emballant : _Il est ... là ..._

Garçon : ...

¤ Watanuki courut vers lui. Très vite ...

... il voulait tellement le voir une dernière fois ...

... une dernière fois ... ¤

Garçon : Kimihiro ...

Watanuki : Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !... je te cherchais ...

Garçon : Je savais que tu viendrais par là. Je t'ai attendu.

¤ Watanuki sourit.

Mais ce sourire disparut vite ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je ... voulais juste te dire ... au revoir ...

Garçon : ...

Watanuki : ... tu vas me manquer ...

¤ Il serra les poings. ¤

Watanuki : ... je ne veux pas partir !... moi, ce que je veux, c'est ... c'est rester avec toi !... je ne veux pas te quitter ... non, je refuse ...

Garçon : ...

¤ Il lui envoya un regard touché et triste ... ¤

Garçon : Moi non plus, je ne veux pas ...

Watanuki, sur le point de pleurer : ...

Garçon : Non, s'il te plaît. Ne pleure pas. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Alors ... ne sois pas triste pour moi.

Watanuki : Mais je ... je ne peux pas !... je ne peux pas ne pas être triste !... parce que ... parce que je ... tu es ... quelqu'un de très important pour moi, et ...

¤ Il se mit à pleurer, par désespoir, mais aussi à cause de ses sentiments ... ¤

Watanuki : ...je...je t'ai... Et je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles !...

¤ Il sanglota devant son ami, qui n'était pas indifférent à ses paroles.

Celui-ci prit ses mains avec tendresse ...

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent longtemps l'un dans l'autre, celui de Watanuki étant perdu, celui du garçon emplit d'amour ...

Il s'approcha de Watanuki, et, lentement, l'embrassa ...

Ce baiser fût doux, très doux ... Watanuki ferma les yeux. Son coeur palpitait comme un petit oiseau, et des frissons le parcourait dans sa poitrine ...

Tout avait disparu autour de lui. Il ne sentait que son ami contre lui ...

Le garçon, quelques secondes plus tard, détâcha ses lèvres.

Il esquissa un sourire rassurant. ¤

Garçon : Tu ne sais pas comment je m'appelle ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il se pencha à son oreille ... ¤

Garçon : Mon nom, c'est ...

Mère de Watanuki : Kimihiro ! Kimihiro ! Que fais-tu ?

Garçon : ...

¤ Il releva la tête. ¤

Garçon : Vas-y. Ta mère t'attends.

Watanuki : Et ton nom ?

Garçon : Mon nom ...

¤ Il réfléchit un temps ...

Puis sourit. ¤

Dôméki : Ca n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui en a ... c'est que je t'aime ... et que tu m'aimes aussi ... et surtout, que tu sois heureux ... c'est pour moi ... la seule chose qui compte ...

Watanuki, déçu mais ému : ...

Garçon : Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Watanuki : ... moi non plus ... je te le promets ...

Garçon : Allez. Pars la rejoindre.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il sourit. ¤

Watanuki : Oui !

¤ Il partit en courant. Il ne se retourne pas. Il sait que s'il se retourne, il n'aura pas la force de supporter son départ ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki repensait à cette histoire, en voyant les cerisiers. Il repensait à ce garçon ...

Cela le rendait nostalgique. Il s'en sentait triste ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki, lui, pensait à Watanuki. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui le tracassait autant ... ¤

Dôméki : Ca ne va pas ?

Watanuki, partant au quart de tour : Mais si ! Bien sûr que ça va !

¤ Dôméki n'était pas convaincu. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki : Quoi ?!

Dôméki : Si t'es fatigué, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Watanuki : Je n'arrive pas à travailler ! C'est tout !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... si, je suis fatigué ... je crois que je vais rentrer ...

Dôméki : Je préfère. J'aime pas te voir faire cette tête.

Watanuki : Hum ... merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ...

Dôméki : C'est normal.

¤ Watanuki range ses affaires. Il sort de la maison, Dôméki l'accompagne.

Le jeune homme à lunettes s'arrêta sous un cerisier. Son ami, derrière, le fixait. ¤

Watanuki : Dôméki ...

¤ Il se retourna. ¤

Watanuki : En fait ... tes cerisiers ... ils me rappellent de vieux souvenirs ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Raconte. Qu'est-ce que ça te rappelle ?

Watanuki : ... une assez vieille histoire ... qui date de ma première année de collège ...

Dôméki, attentif : ... ouais.

Watanuki : ... en fait ... j'étais tout le temps seul et je subissais les brimades de tout le monde à cause de mes visions ... alors mes parents ont décidé de me trouver un nouveau collège, loin de celui où j'étais ... mais trois jours avant de partir, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ... un garçon de mon âge ... il était ... vraiment ... gentil avec moi ... un peu comme toi, il te ressemblait vraiment ... c'était la seule personne ... qui me considérait ... comme quelqu'un ... réellement ... et ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... et ... j'en suis tombé ... vraiment amoureux ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... j'étais désespéré à l'idée de le quitter ... mais ... avant de partir ... il m'a attendu sous un cerisier, dans la cour du collège ... je l'ai rejoint ... je voulais ... lui dire au revoir ... et au moins ... savoir son nom ...

¤ Dôméki était très attentif. Cette histoire le touchait ...

Watanuki baissa les yeux ... ¤

Watanuki, gêné de parler de ça à Dôméki : ... on s'était ... embrassés ... sous ce cerisier ... et alors ... qu'il allait me dire son nom ... ma mère m'a appelé ... alors ... il ne me l'a pas dit ... et je ne l'ai jamais su ...

¤ Un silence règna pendant un moment ...

Dôméki ne disait rien ... il ne bougeait pas ...

Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour briser le silence ... ¤

Dôméki : ... j'avais peur que tu entendes parler de moi ...

¤ Watanuki leva la tête brusquement. Il regarda longuement l'archer, troublé. ¤

Dôméki : ... peut-être que j'allais mal tourner ... ou qu'il allait m'arriver malheur ... ou que j'allais sortir avec quelqu'un autre ... tu l'aurais sûrement su ... et je t'aurais blessé ... c'est pour ça que je n'ai finalement pas dit mon nom ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir reconnu ... quelque chose me disait que c'était toi ... mais j'étais persuadé de ne plus te revoir ... j'ai très mal vécu ton départ ... il m'avait foutu un coup ... et maintenant que je te retrouve ... je ne réagis pas ... j'ai dû te blesser ...

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : ...

¤ Il n'y croyait pas sur le coup ...

Mais il le reconnut, finalement.

Ses yeux fins et dorés, ses paroles rassurantes, ses mains aux longs doigts fins, ... ¤

Watanuki, laissant ses larmes couler : Moi non plus ... je ne t'ai pas reconnu !... et dire que je t'ai parlé de ça en pensant que tu t'en foutrais royallement !... quel con je fais ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il prit ses mains. ¤

Dôméki : ... ne pleure pas ... je ne veux pas que tu sois ...

Watanuki : Non !... je suis ... je suis heureux !... heureux ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il le prit dans ses bras, le garda contre lui, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille ... il colla sa tête contre celle du petit brun ...

Watanuki respirait son kimono, il s'impreignait de son odeur ... il s'en fendit les paupières ... il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux ... ¤

Dôméki : ... je t'ai toujours aimé ... et même maintenant, je t'aime encore ...

Watanuki : ... moi aussi ... j'ai toujours été amoureux ... de toi ...

¤ Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, sous ce cerisier ... ils ne voulaient plus se quitter ...

Watanuki leva la tête pour voir les yeux d'or de son amoureux.

Ils se caressaient le visage des yeux, longuement, avant de se rapprocher, et de faire rencontrer leurs lèvres ...

... pour la seconde fois ...

Ils se retrouvèrent comme ce jour de printemps, il y a six ans, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sous l'arbre en fleur du collège ...

Après ce premier baiser, Watanuki avait regardé son ami avec tendresse, mais timidité.

Et celui-ci lui avait dit ... ¤

Garçon : Tu ne sais pas comment je m'appelle ?

Watanuki : ...

¤ Il s'était penché à son oreille ... ¤

Garçon : Mon nom, c'est ...

_**"Shizuka Dôméki"**_

**Owari**

Un petite fic de la Saint Valentin un peu courte mais toute mignonne !

Vous a-t-elle plu ?

Envoyez des reviews ! S'il vous plaît ! 

Je souhaite beaucoup d'amour aux couples et aussi aux célibataires à la recherche de l'âme soeur, ou qui sont déjà amoureux ( comme moi XD ) !

JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIIIIIN !!!

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!

Tohru


End file.
